When you are there with me
by Geet SHREYAholic
Summary: Daya suddenly becomes extra sweet and friendly to shreya. he starts seeking opportunities to be around her. shreya becomes happy thinking that perhaps he also feels the same for her. but when she comes to know the reason behind sudden change in his behaviour her heart breaks into innumerable pieces. *Three shots*
1. Chapter 1

**When you are there with me**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 _Daya had to send an important email to DCP but unfortunately every time he was trying he was being failed. It was annoying daya a lot._

"What the hell is this? Ye server ko kya hua hai subeh se? Agar ye mail aadhe ghante me DCP ko nahi mili to lecture sunna padega. Kya karu?" _He grumbled._

 _Abhijeet came to him_ , "try karte raho, ho jayega, itna kyun bhadak rahe ho?"

 _Daya followed him and started trying to resend the mail. But the result was same._

 _Meanwhile shreya came there._

"Hello sir" _she greeted both daya and Abhijeet._

 _The same time daya clicked the send button and for his relief the mail was delivered._

"Oh thank God! Finally!" _Daya said with a sigh of relief placing his hand on his heart._

"Ho gaya?" _Abhijeet asked daya._

 _Daya nodded giving him a broad smile._

"Sir, aap log abhi tak kaam kar rahe hain, lunch nahi Karna?" _Shreya asked._

"Nahi" _daya said a bit rudely._

 _Shreya looked at him,_ "kyun sir?"

 _Daya was about to say something but abhijeet spoke up in between_ , "are shreya tum chalo, hum log bas aa rahe hain"

 _Shreya nodded and then left casting a glance at daya._

 _Abhijeet turned to daya,_ "itna rude kyun ho jate ho tum shreya se, wo to bas lunch ke liye bulane aayi thi, seedhe muh baat nahi kar sakte tum?"

"Kya karu main, she is irritating. jab dekho peeche padi rehti hai. Daya sir daya sir karti rehti hai. Wo lunch ke liye yaad nahi dilayegi to kya main lunch nahi karunga? Pata nahi kya chahti hai wo?" _Daya murmured in annoyance._

"Tumhe chahti hai wo, aur wo bhi dil se. sab jante hain. Itni pyari ladki hai , pata nahi tumhari kya problem hai?" _Abhijeet said nodding his head in disbelief._

"Abhijeet please, I am not interested in her. Han achhi ladki hai wo, bahut achhi hai, but mere type ki nahi hai boss. Aur ye baat wo mere bina kahe samajh jaye to behtar hoga." _Daya said rolling his eyes._

 _Abhijeet jerked his head,_ "achha theek hai, chodo use, chalo canteen chalo, bhookh lagi hai"

 _Both moved to canteen to have lunch. Daya looked at shreya sitting with Purvi, nikhil and Pankaj. They were chatting and enjoying their lunch._

 _Seeing daya, shreya smiled but daya simply ignored her. He and abhijeet moved to their usual corner table. Daya gave the order and started waiting for their food._

"Shreya, baar baar tumhari teraf dekh rahi hai, lagta hai kuch kehna chah rahi hai" _abhijeet whispered to daya noticing shreya stealing glances at daya._

 _Daya frowned,_ "to isme nayi baat kya hai. Wo humesha mujhe ghurti rehti hai."

"Are wo to idhar hi aa rahi hai!" _Abhijeet said surprisingly._

 _Daya banged his head_ , "oh no!"

 _He was making faces when shreya approached them._

"Sir, aaj main ghar se lunch lekar aayi hu. Aap dono ke liye bhi hai, please sir aaiye na, thoda sa kha leejiye. Rajma hai, mummy ne banaya hai" _shreya said looking at daya with hopeful eyes._

 _Abhijeet smiled,_ "wow, Rajma, Daya ka to din ban gaya, iska favorite hai. Aur wo bhi tumhari mummy ke hath ka to aur bhi achhi baat hai. Aao na daya"

 _Daya glared at abhijeet,_ "nahi abhijeet maine order kar diya hai, wo kaun khayega!"

"Are yaar tum uski chinta mat Karo, main wo bhi kha lunga. Shreya humare liye lunch le aayi hai, hum khayenge nahi to use bura lagega" _abhijeet said holding daya's hand and forcefully dragged him to shreya's table._

"Aaiye na sir, shreya ki mummy bahut achha khana banati hain, finger licking good!" _Pankaj said and shreya smiled._

 _Daya and abhijeet grabbed their seats and shreya started serving them._

"Bas bas, mujhe jyada bhookh nahi hai" _daya said refusing shreya as she served him._

"Sir, thoda sa aur leejiye na!" _Shreya said and served him._

 _Daya was about to put a spoonful food in his mouth when a strange sound fell into their ears and before that anyone could understand anything a ceiling fan fell on the table previously occupied by daya and abhijeet._

 **"Thaddaak"**

 _All jumped on their feet. The spoon fell from daya's hand. Abhijeet's eyes popped out in shock._

"Oh my god!" _Shreya exclaimed in fear holding her heart._

"Yaar ye kya hai, ye fan kaise gir gaya?" _Daya shouted at the canteen boys._

 _People were scared by that incident_.

"Thank god, us table pe koi baithta nahi tha warna bahut bada accident ho jata" _someone said from behind and daya gasped as it was their fixed table and he was supposed to be there._

 **o-o-o**

 _Daya was working on his laptop. He had kept his important documents in a pen drive. But he became shocked when he found the pen drive empty_.

"Oh no! Aisa kaise ho sakta hai? Kal raat bhar baithkar maine wo report prepare kiya aur is pen drive me kuch bhi show nahi kar raha. Ab main kya karu?" _He said holding his head in his hands._

"Kya baat kar rahe ho daya? Aise kaise ho gaya? ACP sir ko wo report chahiye. Mujhe lagta hai tumhare PC me virus hai, puri pen drive ko corrupt kar diya hoga." _Abhijeet said in a tensed voice._

"Lekin abhijeet maine kal hi to scan kiya tha. Mere sath hi aisa kyun hota hai boss? Mere paas us report ki ek hi copy thi." _Daya said almost in a crying voice._

 _Shreya saw him tensed and came to know the matter. Daya became more annoyed with her interruption but abhijeet told everything to shreya._

"Sir, aap kahe to main ek baar apne PC me laga kar dekhu?" _Shreya asked daya._

"Uska kya fayda? Isme kuch hai hi nahi to tumhare PC me lagau ya kahi bhi." _Daya yelled at her._

"Sir, ek baar try to karne deejiye, mujhe" _shreya said and abhijeet allowed her to check the pen drive._

 _Shreya took it and moved to her desk. She connected it and jumped in happiness._ "Sir, isme to sab kuch show kar raha hai. Sare documents hain kuch bhi loss nahi hua hai!"

 _Daya and Abhijeet exchanged glances. Daya couldn't believe on his ears. He ran to shreya and found all his documents as such on their place. He closed his eyes and thanked to God for saving him._

"Thank you shreya" _he said obligingly._

"It's ok sir, aap chahe to mera PC use kar sakte hain." _Shreya offered him with a smile._

"Ok" _daya said with a smile. Shreya saw his smile and it made her day._

 **o-o-o**

 _Daya was watching an astrologer's show on TV who was talking about ideas to get rid of bad luck and attract good luck._

 _Daya cursed him_ , "iske kehne pe maine ye Jasper ki ring banwayi. Phir ye malachite bhi pehan liya. Lekin mera bad luck mera peecha chod hi nahi raha. Man to karta hai sab nikal kar phek du. Jab se gemstones pehne hain tab se sab kuch gadbad hi ho raha hai mere sath!"

 _He was murmuring in discontent and was about to change the channel but stopped as the astrologer started speaking._

"Ye gemstones kabhi kabhi har insaan ke liye kaam nahi karte. Kyunki kuch logo ka good luck, kisi aur cheej se juda hota hai. Aapko bas apne us lucky charm ko pehchanne ki jarurat hoti hai. Wo kuch bhi ho sakta hai. Jaise ki aapki koi lucky dress, Watch ya phir koi dusri accessories. Kisi ka diya hua tohfa. Aapka pet animal ya phir aapka koi dost. Koi aisa jiske aapke paas hone par aapke sath sab kuch achha hota hai. Agar aapne apne lucky charm ko pehchan liya hai to koshish kariye ki wo aapse door na ja paye. Koshish kariye ki wo humesha aapke sath rahe."

 _It made daya to think._

 **"Koi aisa jiske aapke paas hone par aapke sath sab kuch achha hota hai."**

 _This line send daya deeper in his thoughts. He recalled how his mail got delivered as soon as shreya stepped inside. He wondered if shreya wouldn't have called him to join her on the other table what would have happened with him. That ceiling fan would have fallen directly on his head. The pen drive which showed nothing in his PC was showing every document and file absolutely alright as shreya touched it._

 _Daya was in extreme shock. His mouth was wide opened. He pulled his hair and sighed._

"Oh God! Main samajh kyun nahi paya. It is shreya. Jab bhi wo mere sath hoti hai sab theek hota hai. She is my lucky charm aur main usko dekh ke irritate hota rehta hu." _Daya jerked his head,_ "nahi, agar shreya mera lucky charm hai. Uska mere sath rehne se mera bad luck mujhse door rehta hai to mujhe shreya ke sath rehna hi hoga. Uska mere sath rehna bahut jaroori hai. Main use kabhi door nahi jane dunga. I need her."

.

.

 **...To be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

 _Daya entered the bureau. He spotted shreya sitting on her desk. She had come in a new shirt, it was pink. Her hairstyle was also changed. She had not made a bun but had left her silky hair loose and was looking perfect. Daya took a break from staring at her and pasting a smile on his lips made his way towards her._

 _Shreya saw him coming and stood up to greet him but he himself greeted her with a smile._

"Hi Shreya!"

 _Shreya was a little surprised but managed to respond._

"Hel-hello sir, good morning!"

 _Shreya thought now he would move to his desk but he remained there staring at her._

"Kya baat hai, nayi shirt? You know, pink tumhe bahut suit karta hai". _Daya said flirtatiously._

"Han?" _Shreya uttered in shock,_ "umm..thank you sir, wo bas aise hi!"

"Kya baat hai shreya, kafi busy lag rahi ho? Itna kaam kyun karti ho tum? Thoda rest bhi kar liya Karo." _Daya said leaning on her desk_. "Main kuch help kar du tumhari?"

 _Shreya was too shocked now. She blinked her eyes twice._ "No it's ok sir, thanks, main kar lungi" _she said and tried to concentrate in her work._

 _She was happy that daya was near her and talking so sweetly but more than that she was getting uncomfortable with his presence. He was behaving odd. She was praying him to leave her desk but neither he was leaving her desk nor staring at her. Shreya's loose hair strands were falling on her face. She thought of clutching her hair in a bun but as she grabbed her hair in her hands daya stopped her._

"Aa haan.. kya kar rahi ho? Rehne do na, khule balo me tum jyada khoobsurat lagti ho!"

 _Shreya looked at him surprisingly and slowly left her hair as such._

 _Daya smiled at her_ , "ye hui na baat!" _He said and moved from there._

 _Shreya stared at him_. "Am I hallucinating? Ye daya sir ko achanak se kya ho gaya? Pehle to kabhi mere good morning ka theek se reply bhi nahi karte the aur aaj khud pehle 'Hi' bola. Meri shirt ki tareef ki. Mujhe khoobsurat bola? Mujhe kuch samajh me nahi aa raha hai. Achha hua wo yaha se chale gaye, 2 minute aur rukte to main pagal hi ho jati. Pata nahi aaj kya ho gaya hai unhe?" _Shreya mumbled rotating her pen between her fingers._

 **o-o-o**

 _In lunch time Daya himself approached Shreya._

"Shreya, aaj ghar se lunch nahi layi tum? Wo tumhari mummy ke hath ka Rajma bahut tasty tha. Phir kab milega khane ko?" _He asked in such a friendly tone like if Nikhil and Pankaj were talking to her._

 _Shreya was delighted_. "Sir, aapne pehle kyun nahi bataya ki wo aapko itna pasand aaya tha? Main kal hi le aaungi aapke liye!" _She said in excitement._

 _Daya smiled at her enthusiasm to bring lunch for him._

 **o-o-o**

 _Daya, Abhijeet, Shreya and Nikhil were chasing a gang of criminals. They all scattered in different directions to trap them._

 _Daya came across one of the goons. He started firing on daya. Daya tried to cross fire to defend himself but unfortunately he was not able to open the lock of his pistol._

"Damn it!" _Daya hid himself behind a wall and tried to open the lock but couldn't do so while the goon continued firing on him._

 _Daya was gritting his teeth struggling to unlock the pistol when suddenly shreya cane there and put a hand on his shoulder._

"Sir aap theek to hain?"

 _The pistol got unlocked as shreya placed her hand on his shoulder. The goon was about to fire on shreya, but daya shot him and knocked him down._

"Sir, you ok?" _Shreya asked worriedly._

 _Daya looked into her eyes obligingly._ "Thanks shreya!"

 _Shreya could not get him why he was thanking her._

 _Ultimately they overpowered the goons and arrested them. All were heading back to bureau when daya stopped shreya._

"Shreya, would you like to have some ice cream?"

 _Shreya was surprised again and so was abhijeet._

"Kya kaha tumne daya?" _Abhijeet asked in disbelief._

 _Daya looked at him,_ "main bas ye keh raha tha ki kitni tej dhoop hai, its so hot na. To aise me ice cream khane ka maja hi kuch aur hota hai."

 _Abhijeet looked at daya and then at shreya, she was smiling. Abhijeet too smiled._

"Theek hai bhai, tum log jao ice cream khane, hum log bureau chalte hain."

"Chale shreya?" _Daya asked._

 _Shreya nodded with a smile. She was touched with his gesture. He asked her for ice cream. She had become habitual of getting daily new surprises from him and it was the sweetest one of them. Shreya felt special._

 **o-o-o**

 _Abhijeet asked daya about the change in his behavior towards shreya._

"Kya baat hai daya? Pehle shreya daya sir-daya sir karti rehti thi, lekin ab tum khud shreya-shreya karke uske peeche ghumte rehte ho. Mujhe pata tha ek din wo tumhare dil me apni jegah jaroor bana legi, par itni jaldi? Tum to ekdum deewane hi ho gaye ho shreya ke."

 _Daya laughed at abhijeet_ , "hahaha abhijeet tum na? Tumhari problem kya hai actually? Pehle main uske sath rudely baat karta tha to tumhe pasand nahi tha ab main uska dost banne ki koshish kar raha hu to wo bhi tum digest nahi kar pa rahe ho?"

"Nahi but aise achanak se kuch dino se tumhara behavior kafi badal gaya hai." _Abhijeet said._

 _Daya nodded his head,_ "Aisi koi baat nahi hai yaar. Mujhe bas ehsas hua ki shreya bahut achhi ladki hai aur mujhe uske sath achha behave Karna chahiye, that's why!"

 _Daya said and moved from there to put an end to his inquiries._

 _On the other hand shreya was flying in the air. She had started feeling that daya also loves her._

 _She returned from forensic lab._

"Guys, good news hai!" _She exclaimed loudly._

"Kya hua, daya sir ne propose kar diya tumhe?" _Purvi asked excitedly._

 _Shreya hit her_ , "shut up, fingerprints match ho gaye. kuch bhi bolte rehte ho tum log!"

 _Shreya said blushing. But exactly this was the condition. Seeing daya's special treatment for shreya everyone in bureau had started whispering about their relationship. Even they all were waiting daya to propose shreya and made an official announcement about their love._

 _Shreya was already in love with him and she was just desperately waiting for him to confess his feelings._

 **o-o-o**

 _Daya had purchased a new flat but he was miserably stuck in the complicated legal formalities._

"Daya, tumne abhi tak naye flat me shift nahi kiya?" _Abhijeet asked._

"Abhijeet main to aaj hi shift kar lu but wo agreement ka registration nahi ho pa raha hai. Wo bewkoof lawyer bhi kuch kar nahi pa raha. Aur wo registrar, mujhe itne dino se ghuma raha hai. Ek chota sa signature hi to Karna hai lekin pata nahi uski kya problem hai? Aaj phir jakar dekhta hu, kya pata aaj ho jaye!" _Daya said hopefully._

 _Abhijeet made a sad face for him,_ "dekh lo bhai, tumhara luck sath hua to jaroor ho jayega warna tum us registrar ke office ka chakkar hi lagate reh jaoge!"

 _Daya looked at abhijeet_ , "mera luck? Yeah right, Shreya kaha hai?"

 _Abhijeet looked at him confusingly,_ "shreya se kya kaam? Mujhe nahi pata wo kaha hai? Mujhse jyada tumhari dost hai wo tumhe pata hona chahiye."

 _Daya smiled,_ "it's ok, I'll find her" _he said and left in search of shreya._

 _As he saw her, he approached her,_ "Shreya, tum thodi der ke liye free ho kya?"

"Ha lekin kyun sir? Kuch kaam tha?" _She asked._

"Ha wo...mujhe thodi shopping karni hai. Abhijeet busy hai. To tum chalo na mere sath please!" _He cringed._

 _Shreya smiled_ , "ok"

 _Daya took her with him and deliberately took that rout on which the registrar office was located. He stopped in front of the office._

"Sir yaha kyun ruk gaye aap?" _Shreya asked._

"Shreya, wo actually, maine naya flat liya hai na to bas ek important paper hai uspe registrar ka signature chahiye. Ab yaha se gujar rahe hain to maine socha sign karwa lu. Tum bas 2 minute ruko, main bas abhi aaya." _He said and turned to move but stopped and turned to shreya._

"Waise, shreya tum yaha akeli baith ke kya karogi? Aao tum bhi andar hi chalo na. Bas 2 minute ka kaam hai, phir shopping pe chalenge!"

 _Shreya nodded and moved inside with him._

 _Daya met the registrar and for his surprise his task was completed within exactly 2 minutes. Daya was extremely happy._

"Thank God! Finally, is kaam ke liye main na jane kitne dino se chakkar laga raha tha."

 _Shreya too smiled seeing him happy. Daya turned to her._

"Shreya, ab wo flat legally mera ho chuka hai. Chalo na tumhe dikhata hu, bahut achha flat hai." _Daya said excitedly._

"Sure" _shreya said and daya took her to show his new flat._

 _He took out the keys and opened it. He was about to step inside but stopped and looked at shreya._

"Kya hua sir, chaliye na!" _Shreya said_.

"Shreya, maine apni zindagi bhar ki kamai laga ke ye ghar khareeda hai. Tum nahi janti ye mere liye kya mayne rakhta hai. Isliye main chahta hu ki, is ghar me pehla kadam uska pade jo mere liye sabse khas hai. Aur wo tum ho shreya. Please shreya, main chahta hu ki is ghar me pehla kadam tum rakho!" _Daya said staring into her eyes._

 _For a second shreya couldn't believe on her own ears. What did he just say that she is someone most special for him? Shreya was overwhelmed with his words._

"Sir main? Main aapke liye sabse khas hu?"

 _Daya stared at her_ , "Shreya, tumhe to pata bhi nahi hai ki tum mere liye kya ho? You know I am the luckiest man on this earth, kyunki tum mere sath ho. Thank you so much for always being there with me."

 _Shreya smiled with slightly wet eyelids_. "Sir, ye ghar aapke sapno ka ghar hai. Itne emotions Jude huye hain aapke is ghar ke sath. Kyun na hum ek kaam kare? Hum dono is ghar me ek sath pehla kadam rakhe to?"

"Nahi shreya... Pehle tum.." _Daya was saying but shreya held his hand._

"Please sir!" _She said looking into his eyes._

 _Daya smiled and entangled his fingers with her. They both took the first step inside the house together holding each other's hand._

 _Shreya entered and admired the house._ "Wow, it's really beautiful."

 _Daya looked at her_ , "hmm...aur ab to ye aur bhi jyada khoobsurat ho gaya, pehla kadam tumne jo rakha."

 _Shreya looked at him and they shared a brief eyelock._

 **o-o-o**

 _Daya and abhijeet were sitting in a cafe._

"To daya, finally tumne apne naye ghar me shift kar liya hai, ek choti si party to do yaar." _Abhijeet demanded._

"Ha de dunga abhijeet, sabar Karo, kahi bhaga nahi ja raha hu main!" _Daya said._

 _Suddenly a girl came there calling for daya._

"Daya, tum yaha?"

 _Daya and Abhijeet both looked at the girl surprisingly._

"Aastha tum yaha?" _Daya uttered._

"Ha main! Chalo achha hai tum yahi mil gaye. Mujhe tumse bahut important baat karni thi but tumhara phone hi nahi lag raha tha." _Aastha said._

 _Abhijeet was just silently watching both of them._

"Achha, kya baat hai?" _Daya asked._

"Kal mom dad Mumbai aa rahe hain. Maine unhe tumhare bare me sab bata diya hai lekin wo tumse milna chahte hain. Tum please time nikal kar kal sham ko ghar aa jana mom dad se milne, ok?" _Aastha said leaving abhijeet in a shock._

 _Daya stared at her_ , "tumhare mom dad se milne? Theek hai, main aa jaunga!"

"Ok bye, main chalti hu han, thodi jaldi me hu!" _Aastha said and left after giving a kiss on daya's cheek._

 _Abhijeet came out of the shock and turned to daya,_ "kaun thi ye ladki aur tumhe apne mom dad se kyun milwana chahti hai?"

 _Daya startled,_ "Abhijeet, wo actually baat ye hai ki. Wo Aastha hai, meri girlfriend. Hum 1 mahine se date kar rahe hain, aur maine socha ki ek baar uske mom dad se mil lu, humara rishta pakka ho jaye, phir main sabko batata hu, isliye abhi tak kisi ko bataya nahi"

 _Abhijeet was speechless. He stared at him with blank expressions._

"Are you kidding me daya? Tum is ladki ke sath date kar rahe ho? Hum sab ye soch rahe the ki tum aur shreya date kar rahe ho?"

 _Daya gave him a look,_ "kya baat kar rahe ho abhijeet? Main aur shreya? Pagal ho gaye ho kya?"

"Matlab tum shreya se nahi kisi aur ladki se pyar karte ho? To phir tum shreya ko dhoka kyun de rahe ho?" _Abhijeet asked bewildered._

"What nonsense? Main shreya ko koi dhoka nahi de raha" _Daya said._

"To aur kya kar rahe ho? Jab tum Aastha se pyar karte ho to shreya se itni dosti karne ka kya matlab hai. Humesha uski tareef karte rehte ho. Uske sath lunch pe aur dinner pe jane ke bahane dhundhte ho. Use ice cream khilane le jate ho? Jab wo nahi hoti to bechain se ho jate ho aur use dekhte hi tumhare chehre pe raunak aa jati hai? Kya matlab hai in sab bato ka? Are humari chodo shreya bhi yahi samajhti hai ki tum usse pyar karte ho? Jabki tumhari pehle se hi girlfriend hai. Daya tum jante ho na ki shreya tumse pyar karti hai phir uske sath ye kya khel khel rahe ho tum?" _Abhijeet almost yelled at him._

 _Daya heaved a sigh,_ "abhijeet, main janta hu ki shreya mujhe pasand karti hai. Pehle main usse door bhagta rehta tha to wo khush nahi thi but dekho jabse maine usse dosti Ki hai wo khush to hai na? To isme dhoka dene wali kaun si baat ho gayi? Main bas... use khush dekhna chahta hu, wo bahut achhi ladki hai isliye main uski dosti nahi khona chahta, that's it" _daya said all in a breath._

 _Abhijeet glared at him,_ "nahi daya, I am not satisfied. Tumhara jawab kuch justify nahi ho raha. Kuch aur hi baat hai. Tumne shreya se dosti kyun ki? Uspe achanak se itne meharban kyun ho gaye tum? Mujhe sach batao!"

 _Daya tried to evade his questions but when abhijeet insisted daya told him the whole story that how shreya is linked with his good luck._

"Yahi sach hai abhijeet. Shreya mera lucky charm hai, isliye main humesha uske aas paas rehne ke bahane dhundhta hu. Isliye maine usse dosti ki."

 _Abhijeet threw an angry glance at him._ "Shame on you daya. Tumne shreya se sirf isliye dosti ki taki tumhara har bigadta hua kaam ban jaye? Tumhe uski dosti uska sath sirf isliye pasand hai taki tumhare sath kuch galat na ho. How selfish daya? Tum uske sath sirf apne matlab ke liye ho? Us bechari ke sath aisa mat Karo daya. Use jakar sach bata do aur keh do ki wo jyada sapne na sajaye aur hawa me udna band kar de. Use to pata bhi nahi ki bahut jald uske sare sapne toot kar bikharne wale hain wo bhi us insaan ke hatho jise wo apne dil me basakar baithi hai."

 _Daya looked at abhijeet,_ "abhijeet agar main shreya se pyar nahi karta to isme meri kya galti? Pyar jabardasti to nahi hota na. Han main manta hu ki main selfish hu. Usse maine sirf apne matlab ke liye dosti ki. Lekin ab main use sab kuch sach bata dunga aur uske baad agar wo mujhse dosti tod degi to I'll accept that."

 _Abhijeet smirked,_ "huh, tum aisa isliye bol rahe ho, kyunki tum achhi terah se jante ho ki wo aisa nahi karegi. Lekin main tumhare aage hath jodta hu, uske sath aisa mat Karo. Bahut masoom hai wo, uski feelings ke sath itna bada game mat khelo"

"Look abhijeet, main kal sabko Aastha ke bare me bata dunga. Shreya ko bhi ye pata chal jayega to use aur kuch samjhane ki jarurat hi nahi padegi. Wo samajh jayegi." _daya said carelessly._

 _Abhijeet gave him a displeased look_.

"Anyway abhijeet, kal main aastha ke mom dad se milne ja raha hu. Kuch batao main kya karu ki wo mujhse impress ho jaye aur aastha aur mere rishte ke liye maan jaye" _daya asked for some help._

 _Abhijeet smirked again,_ "main kaise help karu tumhari, good luck to tumhara shreya ke paas hai."

 _Daya jumped happily_ , "oh really, sahi kaha tumne. Main ek kaam karta hu shreya ko sath lekar jata hu aastha ke ghar. I am sure agar shreya mere sath rahegi to kuch galat ho hi nahi sakta, aur use bhi aastha ke bare me pata chal jayega to wo apne aap mere bare me sochna band kar degi."

 _Abhijeet glared at him,_ "this is disgusting daya. Ye jante huye bhi ki shreya khud tumse pyar karti hai tum use lekar kisi aur ladki ka hath maangne ja raha ho? Koi sentiments aur emotions bache hain ki nahi tumhare andar? Tumhe lagta hai ki ye janne ke baad shreya tumhare sath jane ko taiyar hogi?" _Abhijeet shouted._

"Agar wo mujhse sach me pyar karti hai to meri khushi ke liye jaroor aayegi. Main usse aaj hi baat karunga" _daya said thoughtfully while abhijeet looked extremely angry with him._

.

.

 **...To be continued**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

 _Daya was getting nervous on the mere thought of facing Aastha's parents. It was something that was demanding his good luck most. He was in an urgent need of shreya's company but he had no idea how to talk to shreya about this and convince her to accompany him. He knew that telling her about Aastha is like breaking her heart and then asking her help to make him and aastha one is like breaking her heart all over again. After thinking a lot finally he called shreya._

"Hello, Shreya, kya hum mil sakte hain?"

 _Shreya sensed the tension in his voice,_ "of course, lekin aap kuch pareshan lag rahe hain, anything serious?"

"Han, serious to hai. Phone pe nahi bata sakta, milkar baat karte hain." _Daya said and told her the place for the meeting._

 **o-o-o**

"Ha to boliye, kya baat hai?" _Shreya asked sitting opposite daya in a coffee shop._

 _Daya stopped stirring the coffee and kept his hands on the table intertwining his fingers together._

"Shreya, tum janti ho na ki tum mere liye kitni special ho?" _He asked looking directly into her eyes._

 _Shreya smiled shyly. Daya found her blushing and let out a sigh._

"Shreya tum puchogi nahi ki main aisa kyun kehta hu? Tum mere liye sabse jyada khas kyun ho?" _Daya asked._

 _Shreya looked up at him with expectations._ "Kyun? Kyun khas hu main aapke liye?"

"You won't believe it but shreya...

 _And daya told her the fact._

 _Shreya started laughing as daya finished._

"Sir, ye kya keh rahe hain aap? Aisa bhi hota hai kya? Wo sare incidents sirf coincidence honge. Main bhala kaise..

 _Daya cut her in mid of her sentence_ , "ye sirf coincidence nahi hai shreya, meri life ka bahut bada sach hai. Tum nahi janti tum kis had tak meri life ko control karti ho. You don't have an idea how much I need you in my life?"

 _Shreya stopped laughing and stared at him with pure love,_ "ok, I understood. Aapko lagta hai ki mera sath aapko har terah ki musibat se door rakhta hai to...main aap ke sath hi to hu aur humesha rahugi" _she said holding his hand in her._

 _Daya looked at her and gently freed his hand from her grip,_ "thanks shreya, lekin maine sirf ye batane ke liye tumhe yaha nahi bulaya tha, kuch aur bhi kehna hai ya kaho batana hai tumko"

 _Shreya felt butterflies in her stomach just by making a guess what he might say._

"Aur kya kehna hai aapko?" _She asked suppressing her excitement._

"Shreya, main...wo meri life me koi... I mean.. wo main..

 _Seeing him stammering shreya kept her hand on his_ , "Relax, aap itna kyun ghabra rahe hain. Meri aankho me dekhiye aur jo kehna chahte hain keh deejiye."

 _Daya paused for a minute then looked into her eyes,_ "Shreya, Main kisi se pyar karta hu. There's someone in my life."

 _Shreya smiled while going red in her cheeks._ "Kaun hai wo?" _She asked looking down._

 _Daya stared at her and said,_ "uska naam Aastha hai."

 _Shreya's smile faded away slowly. She looked up at him in disbelief_ , "what?"

"Main pichle mahine hi mila tha usse. Don't know how but we both fell in love with each other. Kal usne mujhe ghar bulaya hai apne parents se milwane ke liye." _Daya said without having an eye contact with her._

 _Shreya's face was blank but her eyes started watering with every next word coming out of daya's mouth._

 _Daya looked at her,_ "Shreya mujhe dar lag raha hai pata nahi uske parents mujhe accept karenge ya nahi. Isliye main chahta hu ki kal Aastha ke ghar tum bhi mere sath chalo. I am sure, agar tum mere sath rahogi to sab kuch apne aap achha hoga. Please shreya mana mat Karna. Main har haal me Aastha ko pana chahta hu. Please help me!"

 _Daya found shreya staring at him like a statue. She was not blinking her eyes. Daya had a doubt whether she is even breathing or not._

"Shreya?' _He called her loudly._

 _Shreya shuddered and came out of the fatal shock. She looked away and tried her best to not let her tears come out of her eyes in front of him._

"Shreya kuch bolo na? Tum aaogi na mere sath?" _Daya shot another arrow piercing her already broken heart._

 _Shreya composed herself somehow._ "Excuse me sir, mujhe washroom Jana hai. Just coming" _she said without glancing at him and immediately left from there._

 _Daya captured her teary eyes but just let her go._

 _Shreya entered the washroom, closed the door and just broke down in front of mirror. She wanted to cry out loudly because the pain she was going through was unbearable. But it was a public washroom and she was in no mood to make a scene and entertain the strangers. She covered her mouth with her hands and cried silently. After some minutes she took a break and rested her head on the wall behind with her eyes closed. She revised each and every word said by daya. Accepting the harsh reality she opened her eyes. Her eyes were turned red. Tears were continued to trickle down her cheeks. She washed her face thoroughly. Wiped it and then took out her eyeliner from her purse. She applied the eyeliner trying her best to cover her crying eyes with it. She gave a light touch up to her face giving it a normal look. She brushed her hair and after ensuring that she is looking normal inhaled a deep breath. She didn't want to express her heartbreak to daya. She came out of the washroom and returned to the table where daya was waiting for her._

 _Daya saw her coming and sat straight._

"Shreya...

 _Shreya cut him instantly_ , "sir main aapke sath jaroor chalungi. Kal aap aakar mujhe pick kar leejiyega. Abhi mujhe jana hai kuch jaroori kaam hai, see you!" _She said and covering her eyes with black sunglass even in the evening left from there without waiting to hear daya._

 _Daya watched her going and banged his fist on the table for hurting her._

 _That night he couldn't sleep. He was not concerned about Aastha and her parents but it was shreya's teary eyes that didn't allow him to sleep peacefully. Same was with shreya. She too didn't sleep because both tears and sleep can not reside simultaneously in one's eyes._

 **o-o-o**

 _Next day in evening, daya reached at shreya's house. Hearing the sound of his car shreya came outside._

"Hi" _she said with her usual smile trying to behave normal._ "Chale?"

 _Daya looked at her and felt a pinch in his heart._ "Shreya, main ye keh raha tha ki, mujhe ye bilkul achha nahi lag raha hai. Tum rehne do, mat aao mere sath, jo bhi hoga main handle kar lunga"

 _Shreya stared at him,_ "matlab? Kyun bura kyun lag raha hai aapko?"

"Shreya mujhe achhi terah se pata hai ki tum mujhse pyar...

 _Shreya cut him,_ "sir please! Stop it, aisi baate mat keejiye jinka koi matlab hi nahi hai. It's not your fault. Main aapse pyar karti hu iska ye matlab bilkul nahi ki badle me aap bhi mujhse pyar kare. Wo ladki bahut khushnaseeb hai jisse aap pyar karte hain. Kuch to baat hogi usme jo aur kisi me nahi. Aur waise bhi ultimately main aapko sirf khush dekhna chahti hu. Mera kya hai, agar meri kismat me kisi ka pyar pana likha hoga to wo mujhe milega. Philhal main ye sochkar khush hu ki aapko bahut jald aapka pyar milne wala hai. Kam se kam dost to mante hain na aap mujhe, to bas phir se sorry mat boliyega. Main aapke liye bahut khush hu."

 _Daya didn't find anything to say except staring at her with apologies in his eyes._

 **o-o-o**

 _Daya and Shreya reached at Aastha's home. She opened the door and put her arms around daya without noticing shreya._

"Oh daya, tum aa gaye!" _Then she noticed shreya_. "Ye kaun hai?"

 _Daya looked at shreya,_ "Aastha, this is shreya. Meri dost hai."

 _Shreya looked at Aastha smiling but in return she received a fiery glare._

"Come on daya, tumhari dost ka yaha kya kaam? Ise kyun lekar aaye ho?" _Aastha said making faces._

 _Shreya felt insulted and glanced at daya. Daya looked at Aastha._

"Aastha, ye kya keh rahi ho? Tumhe meri dost ka welcome Karna chahiye aur tum..

 _Aastha put her hands up_ , "leave it, tumhari dost se baad me baat karugi, abhi andar aao. Mom dad wait kar rahe hain."

 _Daya didn't like Aastha's behavior. They entered and met Aastha's parents. Aastha introduced daya._

"Ye ladki kaun hai?" _Aastha's mom asked pointing at shreya._

"Auntie ye shreya hai, meri colleague aur dost." _Daya said._

"Hmm..ha to shreya, tum daya ke sath kaam karti ho aur uski dost bhi ho, chalo tum hi batao, daya me aisa kya hai ki hum use apni beti ka hath de?" _Aastha's mom asked._

 _Shreya and daya looked at each other. Shreya turned to aastha's mom,_ "kyunki wo aapki beti se bahut pyar karte hain. I think it's enough. Kyunki sachha pyar sabke naseeb me nahi hota."

 _Daya looked at shreya and felt a kind of pain in his heart._

 _Aastha's parents interviewed daya for about half an hour. Shreya supported daya all the while._

"Ok to daya, abhi mujhe ek jaroori kaam hai. Hum baad me baat karenge. Hume thoda time chahiye sochne ke liye. Hum apna jawab jald hi bata denge tumhe. I must say, you are really impressive" _Aastha's dad said shaking his hand with daya._

 _Daya smiled. He asked their permission to leave and left with shreya._

"Aastha ke mom dad mujhse impress to ho gaye. Mujhe pura vishwas hai unka jawab han hi hoga. Aakhir tum mere sath jo thi. Kuch galat ho hi nahi sakta" _daya said looking at shreya,_ "Thanks shreya!"

 _Shreya welcomed him with a smile._

 **o-o-o**

 _Daya was impatiently waiting to know their reply on the other hand shreya was miserably failed to control her emotions now. She was dying every minute knowing that she has lost her first love. Soon he will be someone else's._

 _She decided to take a break for herself. She decided to go away from him for sometime. Because she knew that she won't be able to see him with someone else. She needed to remove his thoughts from her mind._

 _The same day she requested acp sir to grant her leave for some days as she has a family emergency. She got leave and without informing anyone left the city. She went to her hometown where her whole family was there to help her to come out of the pool of the sorrows._

 _She had a big joint family. A house filled with aunties, uncles, cousins, her grandparents, was turning out to be a perfect place for her to erase all those memories. It was being 3-4 days she had come back to her family and she was happy because she never got a chance to shed tears._

 _Daya was calling her everyday but she didn't take his calls. She knew that why he was calling. He would tell about his marriage date, then would thank her, would apologize and all that would only be for refreshing her all those scars and wounds that were healing slowly._

 _Shreya was in kitchen with her sister-in-law when her cousin sister came calling out her name._

"Shreya di, jaldi chaliye, koi aapse milne aaya hai, Mumbai se!"

 _Shreya was puzzled, she washed her hands and came out to see who's there._

 _As she came into the drawing room, her feet stopped right there seeing the person. Daya was sitting there surrounded by her family members. A bandage was applied on his forehead and he had some scars on his face._

"Are shreya dekho, daya aaya hai." _Shreya's grandfather said. Daya looked at her._

 _Shreya rushed to him,_ "sir, aap yaha kaise? Ye bandage, ye chote kaise lagi aapko? Are you ok?"

 _Daya kept staring at her without bothering to reply._

"Batao na beta, ye chot kaise lagi tumhe?" _Shreya's grandma asked daya._

 _Daya removed his gaze away from shreya and looked at her family_ , "aap log wakai Janna chahte hain ye kaise hua? To suniye, ye sab aapki beti ki wajeh se hua. She is responsible for all this." _Daya said pointing his index finger at shreya._

 _Shreya was shocked,_ "sir? Ye kya keh rahe hain aap? Maine kya kiya?"

 _Daya smirked_ , "kya kiya? Huhh...tumhe pata tha na ki tum mera lucky charm ho. You are my good luck. Tumhare mujhse door jane se mere sath sab kuch gadbad hone lagta hai. Phir bhi bina mujhe inform kiye mujhe akela chod kar yaha aakar baithi ho?"

 _Shreya was looking at him flabbergasted just like her family._

 _Daya continued,_ "jis din tum Mumbai se yaha aayi, usi din mera accident ho gaya. Helmet pehna tha maine lekin phir bhi chot lagi to sirf sar pe, ye bad luck nahi to aur kya hai?"

 _Shreya looked away._

"Ye kya bol rahe ho beta, hume kuch samajh me nahi aa raha?" _Shreya's mom said._

"Auntie...you know...

 _And daya told the whole story._

"Ab aap hi log decide kariye, ye sab jante huye bhi kya shreya ko mujhe chod kar aana chahiye tha?" _Daya asked staring at shreya._

 _Shreya gave him a look._

"Bilkul nahi aana chahiye tha. Shreya beta tumne aisa kyun kiya?" _Shreya's dad asked and daya chuckled._

 _Shreya looked at her father_ , "Papa aap kya keh rahe hain? Isme meri kya galti?"

"Galti? Can't you see mera accident ho gaya hai. Tumse door rehna kitna dangerous hai mere liye. Main kuch sunna nahi chahta, main tumhe apne sath wapas Mumbai le jane aaya hu suna tumne?" _Daya said loudly._

"Oh really, aap jo chahenge wahi hoga kya? Jab meri chutti khatam hogi main tabhi Mumbai wapas aaungi." _Shreya replied ._

 _Daya faked a laugh,_ "achha? Aur tab tak main kya karunga? Abhi to sirf sar phuta hai, kis baat ka wait kar rahi ho, mere truck ke neeche aane ka?"

"Sir!" _Shreya yelled at him._

 _All were watching them silently._

"Shreya beta I think tumhe daya ke sath wapas chale Jana chahiye. Kahi uske sath kuch aur bura na ho jaye!" _Shreya's grandpa said._

 _She glanced at daya,_ "dadaji pehle inse puchiye kya ye apni girlfriend se permission lekar aaye hain mujhse milne? inki girlfriend ko mera face pasand nahi. Us din usne mere sath kaisa sulook kiya tha, bhooli nahi hu main. Kab tak inke sath rahungi main. Kaha tak inka sath de paungi. Phir se Aastha mujhe inke sath dekhegi aur phir se meri insult karegi. Main nahi bardasht kar sakti ye sab."

"Kaun Aastha? Koi aastha waastha nahi hai meri life me." _Daya roared,_ "tumne janne ki koshish bhi ki, ki uske parents ne kya jawab diya tha? Unhe ye rishta manjoor nahi tha kyunki unhe already ek karodpati damad mil gaya tha apni beti ke liye. Aur Aastha, wo bhi kaise ek karodpati ladke ko chodkar mere paas aa jati. To chali gayi wo ek jhatke me sab khatam karke. Tumhe pata bhi hai us din kya beet rahi thi mujhpe. Socha tumhe hug karke rounga lekin tum bina bataye yaha chali aayi" _daya shouted._

 _Shreya was staring at him shockingly._

 _Daya looked at shreya's grandparents,_ "kya main shreya ko hug kar sakta hu, agar aap logo ko koi aitraj na ho to?" _He asked very politely._

 _Shreya was shocked. Shreya's grandparents and all smiled._

"Kar lo beta" _her grandfather said._

"Thank you" _daya said and before that shreya could say something she had been pulled by him in an embrace._

 _Daya placed his head on her shoulder_. "Shreya, please mujhe maaf kar do. Tumhari aankh se nikle har aansu ke liye maafi mangta hu main."

 _Shreya said nothing but just closed her eyes. Daya separated,_ "main bahut selfish hu na shreya. Ab main agar ye kahu ki main tumhe isliye apne sath le jane aaya hu kyunki main tumse pyar karne laga hu to tum nahi manogi. To theek hai I admit main selfish hu aur bahut ziddi bhi. Main tumhe khud se door nahi jane dunga chahe tum kitna bhi chaho. I want you to be with me forever. I can't imagine my life without you."

 _Shreya rubbed her tears and looked at him,_ "aap selfish hain wo to main janti hu. Wo kahiye jo main nahi janti. Main yakeen kar lungi."

 _Daya looked straight into her eyes_ , "I love you ...and I am not bluffing"

 _Shreya smiled and all her family members too._

"Beta pyar to Karna hi padega, galti se bhi shreya ko naraj kiya aur wo tumhe chodkar chali gayi to uska anzaam to tum achhe se jante hi ho" _shreya's uncle said and all burst out in a huge laughter._

"Nahi uncle please, main kabhi use naraj nahi karunga, I promise, main bahut pyar karunga shreya se, please send her with me" _daya said joining his hands._

 _Shreya smiled and started moving inside._

"Are shreya, tum kaha ja rahi ho?" _Daya asked seeing her leaving._

 _She turned and looked at him,_ "apna samaan pack karne"

 _Daya smiled and both shared an eyelock._

 **o-o-o**

 _Daya and shreya were returning to Mumbai like a beautiful happy couple. They were in flight. Daya was sitting resting his head on her shoulder and holding her hand._

 _Shreya asked a question._

"Daya, mere dimag ne ek sawal hai, agar main sach me aap ke liye lucky hu to aapka aur aastha ka rishta tutna nahi chahiye tha. Main aapke sath thi to aapke sath to achha hona chahiye tha na"

 _Daya looked at her_ , "achha hi to hua. agar tum mere sath na jati to jaroor humara rishta ho jata. Lekin kya wo sahi hota? Jo ladki paiso ke liye mujhe chodkar kisi aur ke paas ja sakti hai wo bhala kaha tak sath deti mera? Tum mere sath thi isliye main ek galat rishte me phasne se bach gaya. Isse achha aur kya ho sakta hai?"

 _Shreya smiled,_ "aur aapko kab realize hua ki aap...mujhse pyar karte hain?"

 _Daya laughed,_ "wo actually jab Aastha ne mujhe phone karke bataya ki uske parents ne mujhe reject kar diya hai aur wo bhi mere sath koi rishta nahi rakhna chahti to, pata nahi kaise mere muh se 'thank you' nikal gaya. I realized sad hone ki bajay main bahut khush hua tha ye baat sunkar. Aisa laga jaise mere gale me koi phasi ka phanda padne wala tha aur main usse aazad ho gaya. Aur mujhe realize hua ki main tumse pyar karne laga hu."

 _They looked into each other's eyes and got lost._

.

.

 **o-o-o The End o-o-o**


End file.
